


There's No Beast Here

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Elliott goes into the woods to visit his motherA hunter tries to tell him to be careful because there's a beast running rampantHe doesn't listen
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	There's No Beast Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like dark works please don't read this. Like for the love of god go and read literally anything else on this website! There's always something else out here that suits your tastes and it's fine not to like this brand of work, just don't expect me to be sorry when I've tagged things the best I could. That being said I want you guys to know that I wrote this based off little red riding hood (The one my family told us to be wary of strangers that are just there to hurt you, you know the PSA of stranger danger but more messed up.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

A tune could be heard in the forest, not a tune from a bird or an animal of any sort. Rather the rune was a humming that came from a man carrying an assortment of items in his arms. Bread, wine and cheese was all that Elliott needed today. He was coming back to check in with his mother he had left some time ago, he loved his mother quite dearly and having to leave her was always a pain to do. After all he was her only son who could still visit, but it’s not like she could remember him at all. This sad thought made Elliott stop in his path as he reflected on it. Yes it was saddening but he couldn’t help but dwell on his last visit when his mother, not recognizing him, began screaming in terror even as he tried to explain himself, that night he had left her house almost in tears. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the figure behind him, only turning when he heard the movement from the dirt path. Elliott saw a tall figure with a mask of some sort, the mask had two darkened lenses that covered the mysterious beings eyes, serving only to reflect Elliott back at him. This person was huge, enough to tower over him as they inspected Elliott. He would’ve been terrified if he hadn’t noticed the gash wound from the Hunters side. “Are you alright?” Concern laced his voice, strange or not this person was hurt and they needed help. They nodded their head at the answer and responded simply with “I was hunting a beast earlier and while I was in the middle of taking its life it got me. You can never assume victory until you're on top for certain.”  
What a strange person he thought once more as he shook his head, holding out his scarf for the stranger to take “That bleeding looks bad, take this and wrap it around yourself- umm did we ever introduce ourselves?” Elliott shoved his scarf to the stranger’s side,they winced as they attempted to wrap it around themselves. “I am referred to as Bloodhound, and who are you to be walking in such a dangerous place?” Elliott laughed at the hunter’s, no Bloodhound’s seriousness as they said that. “My name’s Elliott and let me learn you something real quick Bloodhound, these parts aren’t dangerous. I’ve walked here so many times unscathed-” Hound looked at the man with disbelief as they examined the scars on his face, he chose to ignore it “- maybe there was a stray pebble or two and got a scar or two on my beautiful mug but that was on me. If what you said was true then I wouldn’t let my mom live in this for-fo-fore... these woods if it wasn’t safe.” A little cough came from Hound, was that laughter?  
“You are a humorous one I see, that’s good, but my point still stands.You should be careful when walking these parts of the woods” Bloodhound interjected “Never know what type of beast could be watching you, If you’d like.” A moment of hesitation came from the hunter before they continued “-to make sure you make it to your mother's house safely allow me to accompany you to her” Elliot could only let out a small chuckle at hunters worries “It's okay, I think I’ll be fine. I’ve been around these parts and never en-encount- err I haven’t run into a wolf yet. I’ll make it to her fine.” Elliott’s body pivoted towards the path he was familiar with after leaving the hunter with a farewell. Bloodhounds stared at the young man swiftly hastily moved through the dense forest, his yellow coat becoming smaller in their visor as the distance increased between the two. A hand came to clench around the knife they were carrying as Elliott disappeared completely from their sight. So much comfort, for someone that doesn’t even seem to be carrying a weapon...  
It never worried him, all of his trips in the woods had created a sense of ease for him. Today would be like any other day for him, besides him stopping to chat with one of the local’sl of the woods. He’d visit his mother with a meal and catch up with the time they had spent apart, it was the least Elliott could do for not just his mother but for himself as well. Today’s meal that he bought for them was simple, a wedge of cheese, some bread and a bottle of wine. They would both laugh and eat together at the dining table, his mother would tell him all about the advancements she was making in her research and he would entertain her with stories from his travels. It was going to be like any other visit he had with her. The cheery tune Elliott whistled to himself turned into a hum as the sun's light faded from the woods, the light now shining from his mother’s cabin served as his only guidance. Maybe mom will finally show me how some of her illusions work- Elliots thoughts came to a halt upon seeing the entrance to the house.  
What should’ve been a locked door was now broken, the food he had been carrying dropped to the floor like his heart did.  
What the fuck?  
Elliott was quick to run to cover behind a tree, his eyes scanning his surroundings as he desperately looked for what could’ve done this. As much as he wanted to yell for his mother, to simply know she was okay, he didn’t know if what had done this was still here and he didn’t want to face whatever had the strength to seemingly rip a door from its hinges.  
Think Elliott think, look around and figure out what the fuck is happening. His eyes darted around straining to see with what little light was coming from the outside lamp, the inside of the house being completely shrouded in darkness as his mind screamed to run in and search for his mother. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he realized where he was currently served no purpose to him, cursing himself as he realized he would have to go in and investigate.  
The feeling of dread only grew as Elliott approached the doorway, his body slowing down as the scent of iron filled his senses, making his lips curl with disgust as he entered the doorway.  
“Mom?” His voice came as a whisper as he entered the house, his hands becoming more and more sweaty as he felt around for the lantern he knew his mother kept. The room felt eerily still and cold, his footsteps felt weighed down as he lifted his foot from something that seemed to be on the floor. Elliott’s hands felt around for a wall as his other hand reached into his pockets for the matches he had brought for his mother. Mom always kept her favorite lantern on her bedside and sadly it’s her only lantern. Elliott walked deeper into the house touching the walls that acted as a guide for him, what he felt on them felt sticky and wet, the unknown substance coating his fingers as the wall ended. The doorway of his mother's room revealed to him he had made it where he had wanted to. Elliott ventured into the room, bumping into the bed as he approached what he hoped was the headboard, letting his hand travel down until he could find.  
The lamp, oh thank god I found it. Now I just gotta light it-  
Elliott was quick to start striking matches as fast as he could, in his struggle to start lighting them however, his fingers coated in the strange liquid seemed to drop the entire box causing it to open and spill its contents. Elliott cursed at his own luck as he got down on his knees to run his hands on the ground to find one match salvageable.  
“Mom answer me, it’s me Elliott, mom I can't find you-“ his hands were scrambling around , getting more and more coated in the substance that covered the room. A sweat was starting to build up as he wiped his brow, his face getting a coat of the liquid that dripped down his face, panic beginning to set in. Luck didn’t seem to be on his side now as he searched blindly for a match. Tonight was just one bad event after the other, and he found himself cursing at his luck. Until his fingers ran across a shape, a match! His fingers trembled with excitement as he gripped the match the best he could, a small source of light appeared in the room as he struck it and his hands moved swiftly to start lighting the lantern he had picked up. He gagged at the smell of iron as the lantern was lit. Growing more confident in himself he called out once more as light filled the room “Mom! i-if you don’t answer I won’t know if you’re oka-“ the sight before him made his stomach drop.  
Blood, it was the only thing he could see as he held the lantern up to the room. It painted the whole room as far as his eye could see what the-  
“What the fuck is this??? Fuck fuck fuck FUCK. MOM???”  
Elliott couldn’t stop the crack in his voice as he scrambled up, his foot slipping in the blood as he took in more of the sight before him. The bed looked in a state of unkempt, like someone had been laying in it but threw covers off to the side in a haste. Elliott could only pray his mom had gotten up from the bed to hide but soon found that hope slashed away. The blood that was on the floor looked smeared, like someone or something was dragged across the floor. Scratches honed the floor, going out in every which way there was. Whatever that had been dragged had been struggling, clawing and shaking even as they bled onto the floor. A shiver crept through his being as Elliott walked out of the room to search through the house he had been blind to. The rest of the house told the same story as he walked back to the entrance, except the blood fest seemed to have spread from the floor into the wall. So much blood and whoever lost that wasn’t probably even alive anymore at this point. A new wave of fear came as Elliott noticed a gleam coming from the trail of blood, he bent down to pick up the object and let out a shaky. It was the knife he had gifted to his mother last time he had visited, the well honed blade gave Elliott some relief. She must’ve fought back, why else would this be here? Maybe whatever attacked her is what made this whole bloody mess, I bet she’s hiding somewhere out in the woods waiting for me to find her.

These thoughts ran through Elliott’s head on repeat as he left the bloody scene behind him. His mother was waiting for him out there, she was going to scold him for being late (he wasn’t late but he’d let her believe that) and they were both going to walk back to the house and clean up. The creature that had done this was probably dead and Elliott would find its corpse and take care of it. He and his mother would salvage the food he had dropped and have a nice little dinner, it was going to be like any other visit he had with her with only a setback. It was going to be fine-  
A cry rang out in the forest as Elliott took a step into them, it felt like ice had replaced the blood in his veins. The crying only grew as the sound of branches being swept came closer and closer. A feeling of dread had settled in as whatever it was came in his direction, his hand held onto the knife he had found in an almost painful grip. The shape of a bird darted out from trees, landing directly on the path in front of Elliott cawing at him.  
“Artur, did you find it?” A familiar voice called out from the forest, the owner appearing right before Elliott. He was speechless looking at Bloodhound, their arm held out for the bird, Artur, to perch on. The pair stared at each other in silence, only being broken when Elliott fell to the floor and began rambling “I need help, s-something happened when I got to my moms house. There’s blood everywhere, I don’t know where she is I need hel-“ his voice was cut short as Bloodhound raised their hand, signaling Elliott to be quiet. He didn’t realize it but he began crying, his tears and hiccuping making him nearly incoherent, only breaking into a wail as he covered his face.  
“Calm down now, everything is alright. There’s no reason to cry” The hunter had gone down face level with Elliott, they had reached into their pocket to pull out some cloth for the young man to wipe his face. This was humiliating for him, having broken down in front of a complete stranger in combination with being no step closer to finding his mother. He couldn’t just stay there and cry.  
“There’s no shame in crying” Bloodhound's soft voice assured him as they reached over to rub small circles into his back. This only caused Elliott to cry harder at the kind hearted gesture.  
Fuck he must’ve said that part out loud, he looked up towards Bloodhound and the nod of their head only confirmed that he had indeed said that out loud. A tug on his arm brought him up as Bloodhound spoke softly to him. Why was he crying? Was he hurt? What did he mean that he needed to find his mother? “Her house is completely ruined, I came in to find her and all I saw was blood! It was everywhere and I just know whatever did this is still out here! A beast did this, a beast ripped the door off and attacked her. Dragging her to god knows where!”  
Bloodhound nodded in acknowledgement to Elliott’s proclamation “I told you there were beasts in these woods. Luckily for you I’ve been looking for this beast that you’ve described. In fact I was tracking it which is why I stumbled upon you in the first place. You should come with me and help me find this beast, if we stay together I could possibly even find your mother if it took her.” Not giving a moment to listen if Elliott responded Hound turned around, quick to dart back into the shadowy unknown of the woods. Their figure left Elliott scrambling after, lantern in his hand as he bounded after Hound.  
“W-wait! Please you have to slow down!” How could Hound move so fast? And with little to no light to add to that. The Hunter was only a few feet ahead of him when they suddenly came to a stop. “There’s a drop here” Elliott ran up to stand beside Hound, finding that the world did indeed dip down if he had taken one more step. He held the lantern out to get a closer look to see what was at the bottom, a silent scream came from him at what he saw.  
At the bottom laid a figure, arms laying at an awkward angle covered in blood. What made his heart drop was the clothing on the figure, he could recognize the dress he had bought for her. “MOM?”  
Elliott ran down ignoring the cry of confusion from Hound. His mom was hurt, she needed help now if she was going to live. In his haste to get down he had left his lantern on the ground next to Hound at the top. It didn’t matter to him as he crouched next to the figure straining to see in the dark. “Mom, mom, mom, MOM! You have to get up!” He crouched next to her, lifting her up as he gently shook her. She felt cold in his arms, what he felt was blood falling onto his clothes soaking them. There was no point denying it, she was dead.  
This couldn’t be happening to him, this shouldn’t be happening to him. He opened his mouth to cry but all that came out was a soft whimper that caused his whole body to shake. A movement came behind him along with a light. Oh it was Hound, they must’ve come behind him when he wasn’t paying attention. “Is this her?” Hounds voice was close to him now, they were looking down at Elliott as they held the lantern out for him, shedding more light on his mother’s broken body. It was a messy sight in the better light, her chest looked like it had been ripped open, the contents spilling all around her. The ground displayed the contents that had been detached from her, a horrible mixture of entrails and earth were sewn together. The dress he had gifted to her had been torn to shreds, clearly missing pieces from it as if the beast that had done this had eaten the clothing. Elliott could only nod his head at Hounds question finding that silence was the only thing he could muster up.  
Hound could only pull the broken man up. “You should come with me. I have a cabin nearby, it isn’t safe to stand out here when such a monster is clearly out here with us. Come with me and we’ll find this beast once the light comes back to us.” A nod was all hound needed before holding the lamp out for Elliott to follow. The pair walked in silence, one out of respect and the other of guilt. He couldn’t believe that he had to leave her body like that. All tattered and broken, just the thought of what could’ve caused this made his skin crawl.

What type of animal has the strength to rip a door down like that? To attack his mother and drag her body out so far away? Come to think of it, why did it look like she hadn’t been eaten. No bite marks on her legs, no scratches on any limb of hers. In fact the only damage seemed to be her upper body, how much pain she must’ve been in, the fear she had in her final moments-. The thought made Elliott tear up that his vision started blurring. God damn it, he reached up to wipe his face with the cloth he had gotten from Hound earlier and froze. Seeing it in the light now he could see the color clearly, the red of it looked hauntingly like-  
Hound turned to look at the man who had stopped in his tracks, the tilt of their mask displaying their confusion at the sudden halt. “Are you well? I promise we can rest once we’ve made it to my cabin, it isn’t safe to stop here. Not when such a dangerous creature is prowling about”  
“....Hound how is it that you found me?”  
“I hunt Elliott, I pride myself on my tracking skills in these woods. It would’ve been an insult to my skills if I hadn’t been able to find the place where the beast had attacked.” Surprise was evident in their voice, body and attention all on Elliott who was staring at his own hand. 

“Then you have to tell me Hound” Elliott held his hand up, the piece of cloth Hound had given him reflected in their visor. “How were you able to get this piece of my mother’s dress? Was it before or after you dragged her out of her house, doing god knows what to her then throwing her away like she was nothing.” Silence was the only response he got, Hound’s visor seemed to glow from the lantern they were holding. It was a terrifying sight to him for sure, but the rage building inside Elliott only increased like the grip around the knife. He was going to kill this son of a bitch, he was going to tear them limb from fucking limb even if it killed him.  
Elliott started defensively at them, body poised to either run or fight. Hound was silent, suddenly their body began shaking, clear laughter ringing from them.  
“Oh and here I thought you were an idiot” Elliott’s face dropped at that proclamation, this can’t be real. “I truly thought I had you fooled with the valiant hunter act. Yes everything you said was true, with some minor misconceptions.” He opened his mouth to respond to them, rage ready to burst out until Hound dropped the lantern leaving both of them in complete darkness. Elliott felt his body fly, landing on the hard earth knocking the air out of him, a pair of red orbs in front of his face with heavy breathing accompanied. He could feel Hound’s weight on him, making him unable to move the knife up to start slashing at them.  
“I went into that woman’s house, you didn’t tell me she was mad with you. She mistook me for you, little thing.” A pang of pain struck at his heart. “She was so happy to see me, calling me Elliott her little boy. I only stayed silent because I didn’t want to hurt her poor little heart. Gods bless that woman, she barely had anything in that house and still she put together a little dinner for both of us to have. She spoke and spoke with me while we dined, never once letting me get a word in. It would’ve been so sweet if it hadn’t ended when she demanded me to help her back to her room to sleep.” Hound's voice grew venomous, hissing the last words to Elliott. “She fell asleep, how peaceful she looked laying there. So sweet and soft, I understand your mannerisms now sweet little Elliott, she truly is a trophy. I just knew I had to have her so I plunged down, the blow wasn’t enough to kill her though” Elliott began to struggle underneath them, he didn’t want to listen to this but his movement ceased when he felt Hound’s fingers squeezing around his neck as a warning. Hound was breathing heavier now, their mask now at Elliott’s ear making him feel the heat from the hunter.  
“She screamed at me with tears in her eyes. She asked why her sweet little boy was doing this to her, the banshee wouldn’t stop screaming this even as I dragged her out. She even got me with a knife she had you know? I’ll admit such a thing I didn’t expect and it made me...angry. I guess that can explain the destructive display before you, I must apologize for that, it isn’t usually within me to lose my temper in such a way. Such rage ruined my trophy as I carved into her I couldn’t help it that she acted in such a way.” They finished their tale and waited for a response, finding none in return. They moved their head up to look at Elliott and let out a small chuckle at what they saw. A dead stare was all that they were greeted with, one they found so adorable to them. Adorable, such a strange word to describe Elliot right now. His face and body covered in blood, fingers wrapped around his neck and a pair of pretty brown eyes that looked so hollow. The boy was basically dead, dead but still very much alive and warm. The thought of this made Hound shiver as they ran a hand over Elliott’s face, trailing it lower over the still body.  
He didn’t feel anything at this point, in fact Elliott didn’t even feel Hound tracing their fingers over his body as if they were mapping where they were going to drag their knife. Their fingers traced the outline of his chest, trailing lower and lower until they were rubbing circles into his hips, their hands deciding to grip tightly on them almost painfully. This thought of being gutted alive didn’t even bother him, Elliott didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to close his eyes and simply die. He turned his head to the side as one of Hound’s hands went back to his neck to force him to look at their glowing red visor, they clicked their tongue in displeasure. “I don’t like being ignored Elliott, the fastest way to be killed is by not watching.”  
They emphasized this by shooting their other hand down to grab at his crotch, a sound of confusion as they felt nothing down there. A rip could be heard in the silent night as Hound took their knife and split open Elliott’s shirt, which was followed by a deep inhale from Hound. They could clearly see a pale outline of scars that were on Elliott’s chest, teasing them with the knife they still had poised.  
“What a wonderful surprise, you’ve been nothing but filled with those tonight haven’t you Elliott? I’ve given you one tonight and you’ve blessed me with one as well?”  
No response came from below them, only a shudder and some shifting underneath them. It felt like Elliott was trying to push himself further into the dirt, he was trying to ignore Hound the best he could but-  
Another rip could be heard, this time it came from Elliott’s pants that made the man spring to life as he tried to throw Hound off of him. They only laughed at him as they were successful taking in the sight of Elliott’s cunt right in front of them. 

“Don’t start crying now” When had he started crying? Oh right when Hound had plunged the handle of their knife inside of him after they had threatened to stick the whole blade inside of him. “You’ve been gifting me surprises all night, I think your do for your own surprise.” He could feel himself blanch at that proclamation. Hound was moving the handle of the knife inside of him, he wanted to throw up feeling himself open up around the foreign object. He could feel himself getting wetter and wetter, his thighs getting slick and the handle of the knife getting coated. It was disgusting.  
“Stop.”  
Hound’s assault stopped at this protest.  
“What did you say? I can’t quite hear you over the noises your little hole is making.” To show their point they moved the handle in even deeper, more noises echoing in the forest.  
“I said stop!” Elliott tried to struggle once more, his vision suddenly going white from a force of Hound's hand. They slapped him over and over until he could barely breathe, tears and cries clogging his train of thought. Such a sight only made Hounds breathing get heavier and heavier as they drank in the sight. Elliott was truly a piece of work to them, if only he would stop struggling.  
“I’m going to say this once, and only once. You’re going to tell me to stop, you’re going to scream and cry and beg me to just kill you. I want you to understand that I will not care.” They laughed darkly at this as they pulled the handle out of Elliott and began tracing his entrance with the blade of the knife. Not enough to cut into the sensitive flesh, but enough to leave Elliott utterly and truly afraid. “In fact I’m going to fuck you whether you want me to or not. I want you to know it’ll bring me greater pleasure to know that you don’t want me to.” Elliott couldn’t see in the dark but he could feel Hound pull something out of their pants. Whatever it was, it started teasing his entrance as if to prepare him for what was next to come, this only worked to make him cry when he realized he was feeling Hounds cock running against him. He didn’t want this, he was pinned under the monster that had taken his mother from him and was currently touching him.  
“Hound.” The use of their name made them look at Elliott with surprise. Elliott’s heart was pounding as Hound’s cock twitched, dear god it was huge. They asked him to continue, their voice filled with the kindness from earlier when they first met, it was so sickly sweet to hear now.  
“Hound pl-please don’t do this, I c-can’t fit this in me. Bloodhound you’re going to tear me apart.” The urgency in his voice grew as he felt them shifting on top of him. His nervousness grew as he continued “I’ve never done this before, so please just kill me but don’t do this.” This confession left the both of them silent.  
Hound reached up to remove the lower part of the mask they wore, their teeth seemed to illuminate even in the dark as they leaned their face closer to Elliott’s.  
Their breath was heavy as they dipped their head in to lick one of Elliott’s tears, pressing a single kiss the shivering man below him.  
“Thank you for telling me that Elliott, you’ve made me rethink one thing and one thing only.” Elliott could feel Hound aligning their cock with his entrance now, all hope seemed to vanish in an instant. “I’m not going to be gentle, in fact you’ve made me so grateful that I am to be using something brand new like you, and just how much you’ll bleed like the perfect virgin on her wedding night is making me feel oh so giddy.” A panicked screech was all that came from Elliott as Hound snapped their hips, not stopping until they completely nestled into Elliott’s body. A pain gurgled noise was coming from Elliott now, he had bitten his cheek from the pain he was feeling. It didn’t feel like he was being ripped apart, no it felt like Hound was fucking him with a knife with how much blood was pouring from him at this point. Hound on the other hand was in absolute bliss, their mouth hung wide open as a trail of drool escaped their mouth landing directly on Elliott’s face.  
“Dear gods, you weren’t lying when you said you haven’t done this before.” Hound was marveling at the sight as they slightly pulled their cock out of Elliott. It was coated in blood making it easier to push back in as they started thrusting lazily.  
“You’re squeezing around me so much it’s almost painful. It’s so wonderful.”  
He couldn’t bear to listen anymore, his head was becoming so light and he could feel himself drifting away. He was going to die like this getting fucked by some maniac. He hoped that if god was out there that he’d at least give him the strength to bite his tongue off so he didn’t have to feel Hound any longer. Elliott gave a little prayer as he opened his mouth to bite down, Hound’s head snapping up when they noticed his intent.  
“Oh we don’t want you hurting yourself, do we Elliott..?” Hound took a piece of Elliott’s ruined pants to shove into his mouth. He tried to scream through the gag as his attempt was foiled, but finding it to be muffled only caused him to whimper. Hound was fucking him even harder now as they leaned down to start biting at Elliott’s neck, their grip on his thighs was starting to bruise them the longer Hound fucked him.  
“You know Elliott I was going to do this to your precious little mother.” Hound’s pace sped up as they continued. “But she fought a little too much so I had to put her down. But you? You just fell on your back for me, all spread open for me. You claim to be a little virgin but look at how your greedy little cunt is sucking me back in. Like it doesn’t want me to leave.”  
Hounds breathing was heavier as they angled their cock to go in even deeper, Elliott could feel it hitting his cervix and whimpered pathetically.  
“You’re such a good son taking the cock of your mother’s killer, I bet she’d be proud of you if she saw you. As a little reward I’m going to give you something, would you like to know what that is...?”  
His eyes shot open as he felt something coat him from the inside, they didn’t just...? Panic rose as Hound only pushed in further and further as they poured cum into Elliott’s womb. His walls clamped completely around their attackers cock as Hound rode out their orgasm. “How selfish of me to cum like that and not even think of you!” Hound's gloved thumb started pressing his clit. White filled his vision as Hound started their assault. This was nothing like when Hound was slapping him earlier, the white he saw was from pleasure itself.  
“Stop stop I don’t want to cum.” He hated how small his voice sounded, like he was still begging, well he was. It’s just that Elliott couldn’t handle the sickening idea of cumming from the person who had murdered his mom. He tried lifting his arms to push against HHound’s chest but found that he didn’t have the strength. 

Hound only shook their head in disappointment as they continued flicking Elliott’s clit. The rough texture against such a neglected part of him created a mixture of pain and pleasure. This however didn’t stop the moan that creeped from his gagged mouth, his disgust at himself only grew . Hound smiled at Elliott at the muffled sound, their canines gleaming at him as they pushed their lips against Elliott’s gagged ones. Elliott found himself cumming from the sweet gesture, his body jerking as he came on Hound. Hisbody was completely limp, feeling it suck in all of the cum Hound was forcing into him. His face grew hot as Hound licked their thumb clean, staring straight into Elliott’s eyes. If Elliott could see their eyes behind the visor he would’ve seen the loving look in them that surely would’ve made him throw up, the smile he saw was enough to cause his body to shiver instead.  
“As I was saying I’m going to take care of you. I’ve decided to take you with me now. Oh you’re going to love it.” Hound peppered Elliott’s chest with bites, each new bite becoming more and more vicious as they continued whispering “I’m going to keep you and your little cunt to breed.” Elliott wasn’t even listening anymore, his eyes were heavy and limbs limp as Hound wrapped their arms around him, lifting him until he was in a sitting position on their lap. He whimpered as he felt himself slide further onto Hound’s dick that completely kept their cum in,his head began to nestle in the crook of Hound’s neck. Hound lifted both of them up and began walking further into the darkened woods Elliott’s legs wrapped around them as they quietly began humming a small tune to comfort the broken man. “I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me Elliott!” Their voice sounded distant now, almost comforting in a way as he found himself nodding yes to them, their voice being the last thing Elliott heard before sleep enveloped him.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far, good on you fucking degenerate. Here's a cookie if you're just here to leave a comment, and a cup of milk to go with it you've earned it.


End file.
